My safe haven
by Danie16
Summary: Havia se passado 5 longos e duros anos após seu amor de infância, Sasuke, ir embora da vila. Sakura, agora com 17 anos, recebe a triste noticia que Uchiha Sasuke havia sido morto por Naruto. Após a noticia acontecem vários fatos que unem Sakura de seu ex-sensei Kakashi, fazendo uma intensa paixão se criar pelos dois.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – A noticia inesperada

Era um dia escuro e nublado, todos da vila estava completamente abalados com a morte de Uticha Sasuke, inclusive eu, que o amava, que faria de tudo por ele a 5 anos atrás, mas eu já estava conformada, havia notado que Sasuke tinha mudado muito depois de se aliar a Orochimaro e o trair matando o mesmo e consumindo uma terrível e insaciável cede de vingança, Sasuke após matar seu irmão mais velho Itachi jurou vingança a vila, e após isso todos se viraram contra ele até conseguirem o que tanto desejavam, a morte de Sasuke.

Sasuke foi morto por Naruto, que jurou para-lo, nem que pra isso precisasse o matar.

Após descobrir a morte de meu ex-amado Sasuke chorei, chorei muito, mas era o necessário.

*Flashback on*

Era começo do dia, o céu estava nublado, tudo aparentava que iria chover.

Estava caminhando por konoha quando avistei a imagem de Naruto entrando na vila após uma longa missão, fui correndo falar com ele.

-Naruto-kun, vejo que esta de volta, quando tempo –abri um enorme sorriso, porem estranhei quando o mesmo não me correspondeu, e me lançou um olhar choroso. –Naruto, o que houve?

-Sakura-chan, o sasuke... ele... –Naruto estava sendo dramático ao falar.

-O Sasuke oque Naruto? Por favor me diga oque houve –Temia a resposta de Naruto, mas indaguei preocupada –NARUTO!

-Por favor Sakura-chan, se acalme!

-Como irei me acalmar Naruto? Pare de enrrolar e me diga logo.

- Sakura, o Sasuke esta morto. –Desmoronei quando Naruto soltou a verdade, não acreditava, como o Sasuke estaria morto? Não é possível, isso não pode ser verdade.

Derramei-me em lagrimas, me joguei no chão e comecei a gritar seu nome implorando pra que tudo aquilo fosse mentira.

-SASUKEEEEEE NÃO PODE SER!

A primeira reação de Naruto foi me abraçar forte e me levantar lentamente do chão, e a minha foi de respondê-lo com o mesmo gesto, o abracei forte e indaguei

-Por que Sasuke-kun fez isso comigo Naruto, por quê? –A única resposta que ouvi de Naruto foi um sussuro triste ao me ver naquela situação

-Sakura, ele não fez isso com você, ele fez isso com ele mesmo. Ele destruiu sua vida sem pensar nos outros, ele não era o mesmo Sasuke que conhecemos.

-Naruto, como ele morreu? Quem o matou? –Disse ainda com a cabeça chorosa em seu ombro forte.

-Foi eu.–Essas palavras soaram como facadas no meu peito, então Sasuke realmente chegou a um estado tão deplorável que Naruto precisou para-lo?

Soltei Naruto e pedi a ele que me deixasse um tempo a sós e fui para minha casa, comecei a me perguntar se poderia ser diferente, mas Sasuke realmente cavou sua própria cova.

*Flash Back off*

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2 - Conforto

Cap 2- Conforto

No dia seguinte acordei cedo, eram apenas 05h12min quando olhei para o relógio. Levantei-me da cama e logo tratei de tomar um banho, um longo e demorado banho, o dia anterior não havia sido nada fácil para mim e eu precisava me recompor.  
Me dirigi até a cozinha e peguei uma pera que se encontrava na fruteira junto com alguns doces que minha mãe havia preparado para meu pai, afinal era seu aniversario. Escutei passos e rapidamente limpei as lagrimas que desciam pelo meu rosto, logo notei que era minha mãe.  
-Filha! Já está de pé tão cedo? - ela colocava sua mão em minha testa. - está com febre?  
-Não, mãe. Estou bem. - forcei um sorriso e segui para meu quarto.  
Deite-me em minha cama e acabei cochilando, quando acordei já eram 09h52min, lembrei que não havia comprado nada para meu pai e que precisava de algo rapidamente. Abri meu guarda-roupa e escolhi uma camisa rosa com detalhes em renda e um simples short jeans preto. Amarrei meu cabelo para trás, peguei todo o dinheiro que possuía e corri para vila.

Andei e andei muito, mas não conseguia encontrar algo que fosse de agrado a meu pai, ou que eu achasse de agrado, sinceramente eu não tinha ideia alguma do que dar a ele.

Estava quase desistindo quando ouvi uma voz chamar meu nome.

-Sakura! Como você está? –Reconheci a voz de imediato, era Kakashi, notei certo tom de preocupação em sua voz.

-Kakashi sensei, eu estou bem, é... Vou ficar bem. –Dei um sorriso fraco a ele que me surpreendeu com um abraço. –O-obrigado sensei.

Gostava de sentir o calor dele sobre meu corpo, sentia-me confortável, como se nada nem ninguém pudessem atrapalhar minha vida, estar com ele fazia meus problemas desaparecerem e me tornava a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, isso mexia comigo, deixava-me confusa procurando uma explicação sobre essa sensação que sentia. Meus pensamentos logo foram interrompidos após sentir que ele afastava-se de mim.

-Vejo que está a procura de algo Sakura –Ele fechou os olhos e completou. –Posso ajudar?

-O-oh, estou procurando algo para dar a meu pai –Abaixei a cabeça e esfreguei o pé no chão –Hoje é seu aniversario e não sei com o que presenteá-lo.

-Já sei! –Ele segurou em meu braço e puxou-me para dentro de uma loja de roupas masculinas e com rapidez pegou uma gravata em seda preta e entregou-me. –Tome, tenho certeza que seu pai irá adorar.

Fora uma escolha maravilhosa, era realmente uma belíssima gravata. Segurei a gravata em minhas mãos e imaginei-a em Kakashi acompanhada por um lindo terno, deixei uma risada curta e baixa escapar dos meus lábios.

-O que houve? –Kakashi perguntava com certo medo na voz.

Comecei a brincar com a gravata enrolando-a no pescoço de Kakashi que riu com meus toques.

-Você ficaria um charme de terno, Kakashi –Sorri maliciosamente para ele enquanto tirava a gravata de seu pescoço.

Fomos ao caixa e pedi para que o atendente embrulhasse para presente. Estava em uma caixinha linda coberta por um papel colorido, sem duvida meu pai iria adorar.

Eram 2h29min e eu estava faminta, estávamos andando pela vila quando avistamos Naruto sentado em uma barraca comendo ramen.

-NAARUTOOOOOOOOOO! –Gritei e logo ele se virou e fez um gesto para que fossemos a ele.

-Kakashi sensei, Sakura, sentem-se. –Naruto parecia contente.

Logo me sentei ao lado de Kakashi que pediu dois ramens. Ficamos um bom tempo conversando e rindo.

-Foi bom passar à tarde com vocês, mas preciso ir, tenho que encontrar-me com Hinata, iremos sair juntos em missão amanhã cedo e a hokage quer conversar conosco antes. –Ele se despediu de nos com um abraço e logo tomou seu rumo.

Fiquei por mais alguns minutos conversando com Kakashi, até que percebi que escurecia e eu precisava ir para casa.

Kakashi acompanhou-me na ida para casa, mas logo chegamos na porta.

-Obrigada pela ótima tarde que tive Sensei, não sei o que seria do presente para meu pai sem você. –Corei levemente e sorri para ele.

-Sakura... –Kakashi abaixou sua mascara até o queixo e beijou-me.

Kakashi possuía um rosto lindo, meigo e ao mesmo tempo tão másculo, seu beijo era faminto, feroz e tão aconchegante me deixando totalmente hipnotizada a sincronia de nossas línguas que "dançavam" em nossas bocas.

Sua mão segurava forte minha cintura, apertando-me contra seu corpo, implorava pra que aquilo jamais acabasse que Kakashi ficasse comigo assim para sempre.

_Continua_


	3. Chapter 3 - Mistura de sentimentos

***Kakashi POV'S ON***

Estávamos na porta de sua casa, Sakura fitava-me com aqueles lindos olhos verdes encantadores fazendo-me perder total controle sobre meu corpo. Meu corpo a desejava cada vez mais perto, desejava amá-la como se isso fosse a ultima coisa de nossas vidas, fazendo-me ficar praticamente louco. Em um ato totalmente impensado, abaixei minha mascara e a beijei.

Eu só podia estar ficando louco, como podia sentir algo assim por minha pequena cereja? Alguém que eu criei como uma filha e a vi crescer de tão perto. Agora eu estava a beijando e desejando algo mais, mas eu não podia. Sentia-me sujo por tal desejo, então a soltei e segui meu caminho sem dar nenhuma palavra, me virei e a vi perdida sem entender o que havia acabado de acontecer. Deixa-la partia-me o coração, mas eu não poderia levar aquilo adiante, seria completa loucura de minha parte, ir embora foi o melhor a fazer nesse momento.

***Kakashi POV'S OFF***

Eu estava completamente incrédula com tal atitude de Kakashi, ele tinha me beijado e partido como se fosse apenas um simples toque sem sentimento algum. Mas por que teria algum sentimento? Talvez fora apenas algo insignificante para ambos. O correto nesse momento seria apenas esquecer tal ato e continuar nossas vidas como se nada tivesse ocorrido?

_Certamente era o melhor a se fazer nesse momento, isso não mudaria nada em nossas vidas, certo? Eu poderia tentar força-me a crer que não havia significado nada, porém eu não podia me enganar, certamente não, o beijo de Kakashi tinha surtido efeito sobre mim, mas eu teria de dissimular meus sentimentos diante os demais moradores da vila para o nosso bem, principalmente a Kakashi._

_Mas porque não pensar que talvez houvesse algum sentimento? Que deveríamos tentar nos entregar a uma intensa paixão, que eu o amava? Simples, éramos Sensei e ex-aluna, com quase 15 anos de diferença, seria loucura! Ninguém tentaria entender nossos sentimentos e nos julgaria irresponsáveis, a vergonha de Konoha. Isso era tudo o que eu não precisava nesse momento, muito menos Kakashi._

_Entretanto, meus pensamentos ainda encontravam-se perdidos voltados ao toque anterior, como posso ficar tão sentida com um simples beijo após perder o amor de minha infância?_

_Sentia como se minhas memórias tivessem sido apagado de minha cabeça, que o único momento de minha vida fora o toque de nossos lábios. _

_Era tudo tão confuso para mim, eu não sentia mais meus pés no chão, era como se tudo ao meu redor não existisse. Sentia-me sozinha, perdida. Logo uma doce voz ecoou em meus ouvidos fazendo-me despertar de meu transe._

_-_Sakura? Está tudo bem com você minha cereja? –Dizia minha mãe levando seu dedo a encontro de meu ombro.

_-Hai, mãe. –Disse secamente direcionando-me para a porta. _

_Entrei dentro de casa ainda perplexa pelo acontecido anterior. Lembrei-me do presente do meu pai, que ainda se encontrava dentro de uma delicada caixinha em minha mão, e logo tratei de encontra-lo. Andei por quase toda casa e o encontrei deitado em sua cama._

_-Pai, o senhor esta acordado? –Disse procurando seu rosto._

_-Filha! Você chegou! –Rapidamente ele se levantou e foi correndo abraçar-me. –Que caixinha é essa?_

_-Ah, Feliz Aniversario, papai. –Forcei um sorriso e estendi seu presente para frente._

Um admirável sorriso dilatou-se na face de meu pai fazendo-me sorrir_ verdadeiramente, ao abrir a larga caixinha um brilho surgiu em seus olhos, ele retirou a linda gravata preta de seda e a colocou em seu pescoço. _Recordei-me_ de mais cedo quando escolhia o presente de meu pai com a ajuda de Kakashi, imaginando novamente o mesmo trajando um elegante terno e a tal gravata, porém com esse pensamento veio-me a lembrança de nosso beijo. O sorriso que antes preenchia meu rosto agora havia desaparecido, deixando apenas um frio e tenso olhar._

_Pude ouvir meu pai chamar-me, apenas fiz-me de desentendida e sai de seu quarto. _

_O dia não havia sido fácil para mim, o que eu mais precisava nesse momento era um banho e cama. Fui direto para meu quarto, entrei no banheiro e despi-me com rapidez. _

_Enfiei-me debaixo do chuveiro e fechei meus olhos enquanto a água descia por todo meu corpo lavando minha alma e me purificando de pensamentos que me perturbavam._

_Enrolei-me em uma toalha branca que se encontrava ao lado do chuveiro e sai do banheiro em direção a meu guarda-roupa. Escolhi um lindo e delicado Baby-doll vermelho sangue e vesti._

_Ao jogar-me em minha cama, praticamente desfaleci por conta do meu cansaço, tanto físico quanto emocional._

_*Algumas semanas depois...*_

_Haviam se passado duas longas e duras semanas, raramente encontrava-me com Kakashi para cuidar de suas feridas, por causa de longas e duras missões que lhe eram dadas, apenas o ajudava e logo o mesmo ia embora sem dizer uma única palavra._

_Apesar de ter passado muito tempo que não nos tocávamos sentimentalmente, eu não conseguia, nem queria, esquecer o sabor de seus lábios sobre os meus. Era algo tão doce e delicado, sentia-me em êxtase relembrando de tal toque, de seu rosto doce e másculo e seus músculos fortes sobre meu corpo._

_Eu estava de plantão no hospital, era uma linda noite e eu estava desanimada. Atendia pacientes de ficha verde, casos menos graves, e os dispensava. Era algo tão maçante para mim. Estava torcendo para que a Tsunade me concedesse algo mais animado rapidamente. _

_Encostei minha cabeça sobre a mesa e apenas fechei meus olhos, mas logo tive que despertar de meu pequeno cochilo, pois havia mais um paciente para eu tratar nessa noite._

_-Sakura, a _Ino teve que sair para cuidar de sua mãe que estava se sentindo muito mal, só temos pacientes ficha vermelha na sala de espera e estamos em falta de ninjas médicos para todos. –Ela pausou para recuperar o fôlego e continuou. –Como sei que vocês são íntimos, vou deixa-la cuidar desse caso, tenha cuidado com ele, ele se feriu gravemente em sua ultima missão.

-Claro, por favor, me dê à ficha dele. – ao abrir a ficha do paciente assustei-me e por um momento senti meu coração falhar, o nome na ficha constava "Hatake, Kakashi" como paciente ficha vermelho desacordado.

Ao vê-lo entrar no quarto hospitalar onde eu me encontrava, senti-me fraca, perguntando-me se eu poderia realmente o ajudar nesse estado, e se eu cometesse algum erro? Eu jamais me perdoaria se o perdesse. Eu precisava ajuda-lo, e eu ia dar o meu melhor se preciso, apesar de tudo, eu sabia que precisava de Kakashi e ele de mim.

Continua...


End file.
